New Additions
by That'sILoveYouInWhaleSong
Summary: About five years after the birth of William, Reyes finds herself about eight months pregnant with her and Doggett's twins. When a snowstorm hits, leaving them snowed into Mulder's apartment with himself, Scully and William, Monica goes into labor. A part of my Happy Endings AU. Strong MSR, Strong DSR. Family fluff!
_AN: I don't own the X-Files and if I did I definitely wouldn't have made the viewers wait seven seasons for a kiss._

 _So I just finished watching X-Files through for the first time (best show ever!) and I decided that I wasn't really contended with the ending, especially with what happened to Reyes and Doggett, and I decided to create my own universe. So this is AU and set after William's birth. Mulder never had to run away and William isn't sent to the farm either. This is set around 2006 and Doggett and Reyes married in 2005, they'd been dating and then living together since around about Audrey Pauley. They're all really close friends in my universe and they all work together on the X-Files._

 _Alright, so without further ado let's get going on the story. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much John Doggett," Special Agent Monica Reyes mused as she fought against the pull of the seat belt in order to rub at a sore spot on her lower back. "You put me in this position, get me this pregnant and still insist on driving me all over town to look at some stupid case file with Mulder."

John just stared out through the windscreen and smiled. "Let's not forget that you're the one who accepted my marriage proposal and, more likely then not, the one who initiated the activities leading to this."

She rolled her dark brown eyes, "blame me, why don't ya?" She slid her hand off of her lap and laid it against one of Doggett's thighs. "I'm like eight months pregnant with your twins and I feel that they're going to come out at any minute now."

He felt his lips curve up into a grin. Despite the fact that his wife was overly dramatic he could barely wait any longer to hold his babies. When he had lost his son Luke all those years earlier he'd doubted that he could ever bring himself to have a child again but those feelings changed drastically when Monica came to him holding a positive pregnancy test. It was two weeks prior to their wedding and from that moment on he knew that he would do absolutely anything to keep Monica and his unborn child safe.

They'd learnt that they were having twins during their first ultrasound and Monica was ecstatic. She'd always dreamed of having a big family but had begun to lack faith in that becoming a reality over the past few years. It was much later when they got to learn the babies' genders - one girl and one boy.

"You're so dramatic," he murmured affectionately as he turned the car down the street that Mulder's apartment was situated on. "We'll be there in a moment, we'll see our friends, check out the case file and then head home. Sound alright to you?"

"Yep, that sounds great."

X-X-X-X

"Mom, it's Aunt Monica and Uncle John!" William exclaimed as he ran toward his mother. "I looked through the peep hole and I want to open the door!"

Dana Scully peered up from her laptop where she was finalising a lab report from an autopsy she had done over the past week. "Alright baby but make sure you say hello before you start telling them about whatever exciting thing you did with your daddy or with me."

"Okay mommy!" The little boy smiled a toothy grin before he ran down the hall and threw open the door.

Doggett and Reyes were both standing in the corridor and his arm was slung protectively around her shoulders. "Hey Will!" John enthused as he held up a flat palm for the boy to high five. Reyes just waved silently and let her red lips curve into a smile.

"Hi Uncle John and hi Aunt Monica! My mommy said that I can let you in."

"Thanks William and where are your mommy and daddy?" Reyes asked.

"Mommy's on her computer at the table and, I'm not supposed to tell you, daddy's on the toilet." The child chuckled cheekily and beckoned them inside. "Come in and Aunt Monica you look like you're going to pop like a balloon! When are the babies coming?"

Both the adults laughed and the brunette shook her head. "It doesn't work like that and I'm definitely not a balloon but the babies should be here really soon."

"Great because I really want to meet them!"

X-X-X-X

Dana snapped her laptop shut and rose from the table. She watched as Doggett walked in with one of his hands resting against Reyes very pronounced bump.

"Hi!" She waved and proceeded in hugging both of her friends in turn before she turned to her best friend. "Wow Monica you look like you're going to give birth any moment now."

Reyes shook her head, "yeah I know, that's what I told John."

Scully nodded and was about to respond when her boyfriend made his way into the room. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt which, to the redhead's pleasure, accentuated his rather muscular chest. Dana watched as he walked closer to their friends, only stopping to scoop up his son.

"Hey guys!" Mulder greeted them with a lopsided grin. He shared a fist bump with John, who he had grown closer with since the birth of William, and embraced Monica affectionately.

After they all shared their hellos Mulder and Doggett made their into the office followed by William. Dana turned to the other agent and smiled, "so why don't you take a seat on the couch and get comfortable while I grab us something to drink?"

Monica smiled and sat herself down on one of the couches in her friend's small living room. As of late her ankles and back had been killing her and she was looking bigger and bigger everyday. She respected John even more now that he had managed to put up with her hormones and mood swings everyday while still wanting to embrace her every night.

"Coke, Juice or Tea?" Scully asked from the kitchen.

"Juice is fine," Reyes replied as she finished pulling off her flat boots.

The redhead nodded and poured two glasses of orange juice before she joined Monica on the couch.

They both sipped their drinks before Scully slid her hand onto Reyes baby bump. "Ohh one of them is kicking." She exclaimed as she pulled her hand away in surprise.

"Yep that's my little girl. She's the feisty one while my son's really quite timid." Monica affectionately rubbed at her stomach. "They like kicking all night long and John loves lying beside me in the dark and feeling them move. They tend to sleep in the day and I think that is just to annoy the hell out of their mommy."

"William used to do that too, his sleep was always out of sync with mine." Dana smiled nostalgically. "How's everything with John?"

"Oh he's been really supportive and lovely." She twisted her wedding ring around on her finger, "we've been going to a prenatal class and he's really good when it comes to tending to my cravings. How's Mulder been?"

"Brilliant. We've been going really well lately and he's really good with William. I think we both did well when it came to picking a significant other."

"Still hasn't proposed I gather."

Scully wiggled her bare ring finger, "he can't seem to bring himself to ask me, I think he's just too shy and we wouldn't be able to afford it." Both their salaries at the FBI were alright but now that they were raising a child together they couldn't really afford too many extravagances, especially not a wedding.

"Eventually you'll do it and I know I wouldn't have tied the knot with John if I had already had the twins. Looking after your children, I feel, is a much more important use of money."

Scully nodded and sipped her drink, "I think you're going to make a great mom Monica."

X-X-X-X

"Man it's snowing pretty damn hard out there." John Doggett declared as he peered through the window above Mulder's desk. "I hope it's not going to be too heavy when Monica and I are trying to leave."

Mulder nodded. The men had been looking through some case files and were now seated around Fox's desk and talking. "Yeah it is actually getting pretty heavy but they didn't predict any real snow on the news, so you should be fine." He smiled at the his friend, "so everything's good with you and Reyes?"

"Yep she's great, overly hormonal and likes blaming me for the world's issues, but still great. I can't wait for the babies man, I was at a prenatal class just the other day and they were showing us how to change diapers, I already knew of course, but Monica didn't so I ended up helping both her and a single mother out."

"Eww Uncle John do you really have to change the babies' diapers?" William screwed up his face.

"Yeah Will but your daddy and mommy would have had to change your diapers too."

The little boy squeezed his toy alien Barry to chest and nodded, "will I get to play with the babies?"

"Of course," Doggett replied and William clapped eagerly.

X-X-X-X

"Scully!" Mulder exclaimed as he crept up behind his girlfriend and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Mulder can't you see I'm cooking here!" She pretended to be annoyed but it didn't last long as she turned away from the stove and began to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Reyes looked up from the chopping board where she was cutting vegetables and smiled at her friend, "Mulder stop being a distraction."

Mulder flashed both women puppy dog eyes and slung his arms around his partner's tiny form. "I can always help you cook."

"No, please don't!" Dana replied louder then she anticipated. As much as she loved many of Mulder's qualities she knew that cooking was definitely not his strong point.

The man tried to object but Monica just gave him a look, "out of the kitchen now, I think Dana and I can manage to make a pan of spaghetti." She smiled and wedged some strands of brown hair behind one of her ears, "and whatever did you do with my husband?"

Fox grinned and stepped away from the stove, "William's showing him some drawings or something."

The agent grinned, she knew that John would make a wonderful father.

X-X-X-X

"Uncle John do you want to hold my alien?" William held up a soft green alien with a small smile for the older man to take.

"He's pretty great Will." Doggett declared as he made the alien's long arm wave at the young boy. "You might have to help me pick out some toys for the babies."

The child nodded and something about his gentle nature reminded John all too much of Luke. He wished that his little boy could still be here with him but then again he also knew that it was fate and that if those events had unfolded he wouldn't have a feisty pregnant wife in the other room. He wouldn't want to change Monica for anything.

X-X-X-X

"Wow this looks pretty damn nice!" Doggett declared as he examined the spaghetti on his plate. Due to the snowfall still not faltering in over a couple of hours the other couple had decided on having dinner with their friends.

"Yeah, you two are dynamite in the kitchen!" Mulder added.

Dana smiled down at her plate and proceeded in twisting some spaghetti around her fork, "thanks." She looked over at Mulder and rubbed his calf with her ankle under the table.

Reyes, who was eating for three and feeling hungrier then ever, began to scoff down the food before she turned to her husband. "Do you think the snow's going to clear any time soon?"

Doggett shrugged, "I dunno. I suppose we can check the weather report on the news after."

"Yeah that sounds great." She slid her hand over underneath the table and laid it against her husband's thigh. "I'm beginning to feel quite tired so I just want to put my feet up."

"Mom, mom!" William appeared to be making a mess with his dinner and his cheeks were smeared with red sauce.

Scully turned to her child, "sweetheart you're really messy." She beamed affectionately and proceeded in wiping his face with a napkin.

"I wonder if our children are going to be as messy as you Will!" John joked.

Mulder shook his head, "no one's as messy as our son."

X-X-X-X

Once dinner was finished Scully and Doggett cleared away the plates while Mulder, Reyes and William tuned into the news. It turned out the snowfall had begun increasing even more rapidly over the past hour and that the roads were covered in such deep snow that driving was banned and everyone was instructed to stay indoors.

Fox turned to the pregnant woman who was seated beside him on the sofa. "I think you're going to be staying here tonight. You and John can take our bed if you'd like and Dana and I will sleep on the sofa."

Monica smiled, "you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist. You're pregnant and probably tired and if this stupid blizzard is going to keep you here you deserve to be comfortable."

Just as Reyes was about to reply Scully made her way into the room followed by Doggett. "Monica that sounds fine by me." It turned out that they had both heard the news report and that they agreed with Mulder's solution.

Scully changed the sheets and strolled back into the living room. Her son was nestled up to her best friend and she watched intently at the five year old giggled at something the woman had said. The redhead sat herself down beside the pair, "what are you two laughing at?"

"Mommy I saw the babies move, it was so gross and it was like a bump on a

Aunt Monica's stomach!"

Reyes was laughing at the boy's enthusiasm, "I have two real feisty ones in here." She turned to William, "do you want to feel?"

William nodded and moved his hand onto Reyes' stomach. "Eww I felt them move!" He screamed as he jumped backward in the chair.

Both women chuckled before Reyes stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Mommy can you and daddy have a baby like Aunt Monica and Uncle John?"

Dana shook her head and glanced down at her feet, she wished that she could say yes but she couldn't.

X-X-X-X

"Ahhhhhh!" A shrill scream rung out through the apartment and three adults rushed into the corridor to find Monica looking distressed with a puddle of water on the floor between her legs. "My waters broke," she let out another pained groan. "And I'm having contractions."

Scully's doctor mode kicked in immediately as she lead her friend into the bedroom and helped her to lie down on the bed. She sent her son into the living room and the turned the TV up to full blast.

By the time that she returned to the room she saw that Doggett was seated on a chair at his wife's bedside. He had one hand on her sweaty forehead and she was clutching the other one, her grip tightening with each close contraction.

"Dana I think I'm going to have these damn babies right now so can you please just...ahhhhhhh...deliver them already!"

Scully placed a medical supply kit down onto the end of the bed and separated Monica's legs so that they were in a birthing position.

"Mulder can you just get me some hot water and some towels, I think there's some clean ones in the linen closet and check that William's still watching TV." She sent her boyfriend out of the room and turned to her best friend.

"Dana the babies are going to be alright, aren't they?" Concern crossed Reyes' sweaty face.

"Don't stress Monica, when Mulder gets back I'm going to have to ask you to push."

The tall, dark haired man made his way back into the room and passed his partner a stack of white towels and a bowl of hot water.

"Okay I'm ready, push Reyes."

"Ahhhh!" The brunette screamed and squeezed her partner's hand even tighter as she pushed.

"Okay, you're going to have to push again, I still can't see anything."

Reyes shrieked and continued to push.

After what seemed to be forever Scully finally spoke again, "I can see a head, one more big push."

John's hand continued to be crushed as Monica screamed in pain. A baby's wails soon filled the room and Scully scooped up a tiny, squirming infant coated in blood. The tears indicated that the baby was breathing but the redhead still took a moment to examine the tiny being, a girl, before she passed her to Mulder who proceeded in cleaning her and wrapping her tightly in a cloth.

"I'm happy to say that you have a healthy baby daughter but it's not over yet, you're son's almost there but you just need to keep pushing."

X-X-X-X

The events repeated themselves and eventually Scully had picked up the second newborn. He was breathing on his own and after he was checked over she passed him down to Mulder.

Dana glanced at her friend, "you did it, you have two healthy babies."

Monica's tears of pain turned to tears of joy as she turned away from her friend and toward her husband. She shuffled over slightly and indicated for Doggett to climb onto the mattress beside her.

"We did it," she murmured into his chest.

Mulder and Scully, each holding a baby, approached the pair. Reyes took them and held them both to her chest. After a moment with the tiny infants she was immediately overcome with love. Earlier on in her pregnancy she had feared that she wouldn't know what to do with her babies let alone how to love them but now she knew that those thoughts had been irrational worries.

Reyes felt Doggett's large hand gently rub against her back as she examined each of her babies in awe, they were tiny and so perfect that she felt like they didn't belong in this world.

"Can I?" John asked as he reached out with both arms. She placed the two bundles down into their father's tight, loving embrace and watched as he held them both to his chest. His tired brown eyes were filled with awe and she had never seen him so gentle and loving before. One of the babies, his daughter, wrapped her tiny fingers around her father's larger one and in turn melted both her parent's hearts.

X-X-X-X

"Hey," he whispered softly to the babies. "I'm your daddy and I promise I'm going to protect you two. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." He then began to gently sob but shielded his tears from his wife in fear of being perceived as weak. He may have failed in his one fatherly duty to protect his son the first time but he swore that it wouldn't happen again, he'd rather die then lose his babies or his wife, he knew he couldn't bear for that to happen again.

"I love you both so much." He paused and looked at his babies. They both looked similar, which was expected for twins, and they each had a tiny patch of dark brown hair on their heads. They both had Reyes' nose but the bit that really got him was the fact that they both had his bright blue eyes. Luke had his mother's eyes but these two their eyes looked just like his and something about that made him feel special.

X-X-X-X

"What should we name them?" Monica asked her husband after they each had their moments with the babies. She was busy breastfeeding her son while her husband was rocking their daughter from side to side. She was still adapting to the whole nursing thing and she was going to feed them one baby at a time until she got used to it.

Doggett wrapped a single arm around her shoulders before he pressed his lips to her forehead. "He's a pretty hungry little guy isn't he?"

Reyes chuckled and peered affectionately down at the infant nuzzled up to her breast. "He appears to be but he better finish up soon because I think his sister wants a piece of the action."

The couple swapped babies and as the agent began to feed her other infant they got back onto the subject of names.

"I was thinking for a girl we could call her something nice like Claire or Annie but for our little guy I'm not sure." She gently stroked her baby's head and glanced up lovingly at the man she was leaning against.

"Hmmm I don't know..." He murmured into her mass of dark brown locks. "I do like those names, Annie in particular, but yeah, I don't know what to call our boy. Maybe we should test names out with 'Doggett' and see what sounds best."

The pair had decided to give both babies his surname early in the pregnancy despite the fact that she had still kept her own name even after they were married.

Tom Doggett, Matthew Doggett, Max Doggett and many more suggestions flew by but none of them seemed right.

"They need a 'D' name because that would soon best." Reyes joked.

"You can't be serious, what D name would you suggest?"

"I dunno, Douglas, Douglas Doggett."

And with that the pair had begun to laugh.

X-X-X-X

Later that night, long after William was tucked into bed, Scully made her way into the bedroom to check on her friends and the babies.

She peered around the doorframe and saw that Reyes was asleep on the bed while Doggett was sitting cross legged on the mattress holding the babies.

"Hi John." Scully whispered and walked silently over to him. "How are they going?"

John beamed proudly, "they're both sleeping now, like their mommy. After we picked out their names Monica, who was exhausted from the birth, fell asleep so I'm here holding these two."

Scully reached out and gently stroked both babies on the head. "They're beautiful."

The male agent couldn't deny it, "yes they are. Dana meet Annie Doggett and Douglas Doggett."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Mulder made his way into the bedroom. The taller man hurried to his partner's side and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Monica and I named them, Mulder. This is Annie and this is Douglas."

The taller man took both babies and rocked them gently. "These two remind me of William, I can't believe that he was that small once."

Doggett grinned, "yeah they're so precious."

Both men looked at each other, they were happy that they had put their differences aside in order to forge a close friendship.

Scully and Mulder sat themselves down on the carpet beside the bed and they continued to whisper and laugh with Doggett well into the night.

X-X-X-X

Scully awoke with a start and rolled over on the small sofa to face her partner. He was fast asleep with his face nestled down into the couch cushion and his light brown hair was mussed around his head. The female agent ran a hand over his muscular back and pressed her lips to his neck. "Mulder, wake up."

"Mmmm Scully," he murmured into the pillow before he moved to face his girlfriend.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She whispered as she stroked his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Mulder grinned, "yep, better then I expected. There was something nostalgic about sleeping on this sofa."

This warranted an eye roll as Scully sat upright on the couch. "I think we need to go and check on our guests."

The man slipped a grey t-shirt on over his shoulders and stood up. "We also need to wake our son."

The hurried first into William's room where they found their little boy curled up in his duvet and clutching his alien plushie to his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked like a perfect little angel in his state of slumber.

His father approached him silently and gently placed a kiss to the top of the child's head. "Hey buddy time to wake up. You have to meet Aunt Monica and Uncle John's babies."

His eyelids shot open to reveal two bright blue irises, about the same colour as those of his mother. "Can I see them now? Are they really cute or are they always crying?"

Dana loved her son's enthusiasm and knew that if she was ever to come by another miracle he would make a wonderful older brother.

"Well you have to see that for yourself." Mulder replied as he drew back the curtains to reveal a mass of snowflakes still falling from the sky.

"Come on then mommy and daddy!" And with that William raced out of his bedroom dragging his toy alien behind him.

X-X-X-X

"Hey Will, what's up?" Doggett glanced up from the baby that he was clutching and looked at the little boy who had just come bounding into the room.

"Can I see them Uncle John? Please?"

By this time Reyes had stopped feeding her son and was looking at William as well. She smiled and motioned toward the child, "of course you can William."

"This is Annie Dana Doggett." Doggett gestured to the child in his arms.

"And this Douglas Fox Doggett." Reyes followed her husband's lead.

William climbed up on the bed beside Monica and reached out to touch the infant softly on the head. "He's really small."

Reyes rolled her eyes, "well he was only born last night." The brunette reached out and pulled the small boy in for a cuddle. She was feeling utterly joyous at that moment. She had everything that she ever wanted surrounding her and she honestly was nothing but grateful.

"Can I hold him?" The child queried.

The female agent nodded, "you can but you just have to be super duper careful."

She gently passed her son over and William began to rock him gently. John smiled from the chair beside the bed, "that look suits you. I betcha you're gonna make a great dad one day."

The five year old pulled a face but failed to let his eyes waver from the baby.

"Monica, John are either of you hungry?" A voice from the doorway broke each of their trances and three sets of eyes turned to face Scully.

"Well I don't know about Mon but I could really do with a coffee." Doggett replied smiling.

Reyes thought for a moment, "a coffee would actually be lovely and maybe something to eat."

"I think I have some scones if you'd like one with jam."

The woman smiled a tired smile. "Thanks, that'd be great."

X-X-X-X

Later that morning Monica and Doggett were both seated on the bed with the babies between them. William was sprawled out on the floor colouring in a picture of a UFO with his alien and Dana and Fox were both standing in the kitchen.

"William's really good with the babies." Mulder mused as he played with a strand of Scully's hair.

The woman, who was leaning against the bench, smiled a slightly suspicious grin at her significant other and nodded. "I know," she replied. "He'd be an adorable big brother."

"Well if we're so sure of that why don't we consider trying for another one?" He laid his hand against her cheek.

Dana placed her hand against his and let her smile grow. "Well that's what I need to talk to you about." She gently began to guide his hand down from her face and placed it softly against her stomach.

His eyes widened and she nodded.

"I just found out when I took a test this morning, it was positive."

Awestruck, he shook his head and failed to move his hand. "But how...?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea Mulder but I suppose that it's just another miracle."

He slipped his free arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Their lips crushed together and he felt her hands slip into his hair. When they eventually pulled apart Mulder glanced lovingly at his partner, "I love you Dana Scully."

Her eyes glistened, "the feeling is mutual Fox Mulder."

X-X-X-X

By that night the snow had all but cleared and Scully, Doggett and Mulder had taken Reyes and the babies to the hospital so that they could be checked out.

After some observations it was determined that they were both fine and Scully was congratulated on her medical work.

"Hi Monica, how's it going?" Scully made her way into her friend's hospital room.

Reyes nodded, "I'm fine. John's gone to get something to eat and the twins are in those plastic cribs."

"You're feeling okay?"

"Yep I'm great," she beamed. "And I still haven't gotten to thank you for delivering my babies. I don't know what I would have done without your expertise and you're a damn great friend Dana."

The redhead sat herself down on the end of the bed. "There's no need to thank me, I was just doing what friends do and you're responsible for bringing William into the world." She slid her hand down to her belly, "and hopefully this next baby will have the luxury of being born in a hospital, unlike all of our other children."

Monica's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and her eyes brightened. "You're pregnant? Oh my God Dana I'm so happy for both of you."

"Hope you don't mind being a godmother again."

"Why would I mind?" And with that the brunette and the redhead embraced, both happy that they had each other for a friend and that finally, after all these years, they could stop worrying about pathetic conspiracies and constant danger.

They had both gotten what they wanted - a family.

THE END

 _AN: So I hope you enjoyed and I'd really like a couple of reviews. Also suggestions for other stories you'd like to see in this little universe will definitely be considered. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my bio!_


End file.
